


Check The Date

by KennysMagicDog



Category: South Park
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennysMagicDog/pseuds/KennysMagicDog
Summary: This was a really old idea of mine and i actually wrote the oneshot a long time ago but sadly lost it so i rewrote it. This time it was more funny.





	Check The Date

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned that my teacher said i put to much personality into my writing, which basically means i write like how i write in this oneshot but on serious essays and assignments

Two teenage boys were walking down the street, with backpacks and blankets. The destination was Eric Cartman's house, where they would soon be spending the night at. Stan, the dark haired teen who wore a red poofball hat, had arranged the whole thing with his best friend, Kyle, over text. See, normally you wouldn't see the problem here, right? No, you're wrong. Because Stan, can't read. I'd reference that one Vine but it's a dead meme. It's been milked to death, like a fucking **cow**.  
  
Anyways, we're getting off topic here. The boy who walked shoulder to shoulder with Stan, was named Kenny. A blonde, poor kid who wore an orange parka. Kenny turned to Stan, speaking in a slightly muffled voice, "Can I have your homework?" Stan was baffled by this question, so he replied with, "You mean copy?"  
  
"No. You owe me a solid, hand it over tomorrow morning or your face will be embedded into the cement in front of school. I will turn you into a fossil."  
  
"You need to stop doing drugs, dude." Before they knew it, the front door was opened and they were walking inside of Eric's warm house. Neither Eric or Kyle were anywhere to be seen, but they brushed it off and assumed Eric was up in his room and Kyle was late. Stan sat his stuff down next to the couch, while Kenny just threw his stuff across the room. Whenever he did this, Eric would get furious, thinking Kenny was acting like he owned the place. But the brunette wasn't here to see it this time, sadly.  
  
"What do we do now?" Stan asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. His blonde friend walked up to him with an equally lost expression. He piped up, "There's some noises coming from upstairs. It's probably Cartman, let's go check. Cross your fingers that he's not beating his meat." Kenny said as he pulled Stan's arm along with him to the staircase.  
  
Growing closer to Eric's bedroom, the boy's started hearing the sounds more clearly. They were strange, muffled, and sometimes dragged out. Kenny had a feeling that it was something very inappropriate, while Stan was none the wiser. Finally, they reached the door. Stan quietly turned the doorknob, cracking open the door a little. What he saw, he had not been prepared for. His best friend was bent over on Eric's messy bed, wearing only an oversized tshirt that most likely belonged to the brunette, who was currently plowing him. The teen tore his eyes away, leaving the door for Kenny to take a peek. "Ooo la la.." Kenny said, enjoying the view much more than Stan had. "Damn, you could use Kyle's ass as a pillow."  
  
Stan felt about ready to throw up. "Wait, why are they doing this now? Didn't they know, today we were gonna hang out?"  
  
Recovering from the incident, Stan replied shakily, "Yes! I'll take out my phone to prove it!"  
  
"Then DO IT. Bitch."  
  
Before anyone could take another action, a high pitched voice spoke calmly, "What the fuck are you two doing?" Kyle asked, standing next to Eric who had his hand wrapped around Kyle's waist. Their hair was tangled and messy, clothes lazily hanging onto their bodies. Kyle stared daggers at both Kenny and Stan, while Eric remained emotionless. Stan honestly didn't know who to be more afraid of. He swallowed nervously, but managed to pull out his phone and show them the messages that specifically said to meet up on Saturday. "You guys knew we were going to be here! It says right here, that we were gonna hang out on Saturday."  
  
Kyle was silent for a moment, keeping his dark stare. "Stan, that says sunday." Kyle said. How could it be? Had Stan read his own text wrong? He turned the phone back to his face, when Kenny saw it he roughly smacked Stan upside the head. "You fucking idiot."


End file.
